M1014
The [[Wikipedia:Benelli M4|'M1014']] (or Benelli M4 Super 90, as seen in the game files) is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It was seen in pre-release footage from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but was cut from the finalized game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, the magazine holds seven shells with up to 70 shells in reserve, which are loaded individually. It can be found in "Hunted", "Safehouse", "Ultimatum", "All In", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1014 has a four shell capacity, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M1014 can be equipped with either a Red Dot Sight attachment (after killing 25 enemies) or a Foregrip attachment (after killing 50 enemies), which replaces perk 1. The M1014 has a number of distinctions likely to preserve game balance. The M1014 has a relatively small ammo capacity, four shell capacity, compared to the W1200's seven shell capacity, and a long reload time. The regular reload time of the M1014 exposes a defenseless player in the event that the entire four-shell magazine fails to kill an enemy or additional enemies appear. The lengthy reload time can be greatly reduced with the use of the Sleight of Hand perk. As with the W1200, the M1014 will not be able to inflict damage beyond a certain range. Like all the other weapons in game, both of the shotguns can unlock camouflage patterns. Digital Camo for the M1014 can be unlocked after 25 headshots, the same as all other weapons in game. Blue Tiger Camo and Red Tiger Camo are unlocked at 50 and 100 headshots, respectively, different from the 75 and 150 headshots needed to obtain these camouflage patterns for all other weapons aside from the W1200. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, The M1014 is also one of the golden weapons available after completing all Marksman and Expert shotgun challenges. This exclusivity is removed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered as all weapons can equip Gold Camouflage. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip Old School Mode The M1014 appears in Old School Mode with 4 shells loaded and 16 shells in reserve ammunition. * Bloc - Found with a Grip behind the stairs on the ground floor in the western apartment building. * Bog - Found behind the center building, among cinder block foundations. * Broadcast - Found with a Grip in the recording room behind the backdrop at the north-easternmost part of the map. * Crash and Winter Crash - Found with a Red Dot Sight underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to Stopping Power. * Crossfire - Found with a Red Dot Sight inside the corner building on the south-eastern inside corner of the main road. * Pipeline - Found with a Red Dot Sight inside the southern warehouse on the ground floor. * Shipment - Found at the center of the map. * Strike - Found inside the market towards the northern end of the map. * Vacant - Found with a Red Dot Sight in the room to the east of the center of the map, by the parking lot, near the RPD. Gallery M1014 CoD4.png|The M1014. M1014 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. M1014 reload CoD4.png|Reloading the M1014. M1014 Gold CoD4.png|Golden M1014. M1014 Reload Gold CoD4.png|Reloading the Golden M1014. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) The M1014 is the only shotgun in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as such, is used by all factions. The NDS version of the M1014 looks similar to the M1014 on the consoles, but does not have the green dots on the iron sight. The M1014 is semi-automatic as well, but it has an incredibly low Firecap, comparable to the rate of fire of a pump-action shotgun. Despite this limitation, the M1014 has several unique advantages not seen on other shotguns. First of all, its pellets have unlimited range, though they will spread apart as the range between the player an the target increases. The spread eventually stops after a certain distance, though it is still spread apart enough to eliminate its one-shot kill ability. The pellets also spread in the same pattern each time. This allows the player to expend all eight shells to make a kill at long ranges, but on a moving target it is just a waste of bullets as it's near impossible to achieve a kill as the opponent can counterattack or hide. The qualities of the M1014 makes it excellent for all ranges, though it is recommended to keep an assault rifle or submachinegun as well. Even though the M1014 is an excellent weapon, it is only recommended for close ranges in multiplayer. Otherwise, the player can be easily outgunned by long range weapons, such as assault rifles (M16A4, AK-47), or SMGs (MAC-10, MP5). The game files curiously name the weapon the "M90"; an apparent contraction of "Benelli M4 Super 90". M1014 CoD4DS.png|The M1014 M1014 Iron Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron sights M1014 Inventory CoD4DS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The M1014 is used by the U.S. Army Rangers, Task Force 141, Shadow Company, and the U.S. Navy SEALs. In the campaign, the magazine holds seven shells loaded individually, and can have up to 70 shells in reserve. In missions such as "Takedown", it is useful for close quarter engagements due to its high power. Multiplayer The M1014 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is unlocked at Level 54 in multiplayer, and can be equipped as a secondary weapon like all other shotguns. A silencer can now be attached. It lacks the spare shell holder on the side, and has a flashlight mounted under the barrel which is purely aesthetic. The M1014 is rarely encountered in multiplayer games due to its high unlock level. However, there are no serious drawbacks, aside from the magazine size. At only four rounds, it is very easy to spend the entire magazine even with the low fire-cap. Reloads are somewhat sluggish, as shells are inserted individually. This can be remedied with either the Sleight of Hand and/or the Extended Mags attachment. Compared to the other shotgun secondaries, the M1014 has a smaller magazine than the AA-12 but counters it with a greater one shot kill chance, longer range, and slightly more reserve ammo. The M1014 has a shorter range and a smaller magazine than the Striker, but also has higher damage per shot due to the higher damage per pellet and pellet count, which will increase its one shot kill ability. While the Spas-12 has a longer range than the aforementioned shotguns, and also has a greater chance for a one-hit-kill, its pump-action nature is slow and can be costly if the target isn't killed in the first shot. The Grip will reduce recoil when firing, but due to the low fire cap the gun will usually settle between shots and it does not grant quicker swap times like the AA-12. Optical attachments such as the Red Dot and Holographic sights, are little more than decorations for the M1014 as the ranges at which it is possible to hit your target are too close quarters to warrant aiming down the sight. The Silencer grants the benefit of staying off the Radar, but reduces the M1014's range to roughly the same as a Commando lunge. Unlike the Striker or AA-12, the M1014 cannot make up for this range loss with magazine capacity or rate of fire, so the silencer should be avoided entirely, with a possible exception of Hardcore gamemodes. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *Holographic Sight *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery M1014 MW2.png|The M1014. M1014 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. M1014 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the M1014. M1014 3rd person MW2.PNG|The M1014 in third person view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M1014 was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''The pickup icon and game files remain unchanged from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, suggesting it was cut during early development. M1014 cut menu icon MW3.png|Cut menu icon. It is the same as the one featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare M1014 cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty Online The M1014 appears in Call of Duty Online as the Benelli M1014. Attachments *Holographic Sight *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Foregrip *Extended Mags *Angled Grip *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *FMJ *Fast Mag *Laser Sight Gallery M1014 CoDO.png|the M1014 in first person. M1014 ADS CoDO.png|The M1014's iron sights. M1014 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the M1014. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *If the game is set to the French language, the M1014 will be called the "Benelli M4", and when playing in German the M1014 is called "M4". *There are six shells in a holder on the side of the M1014. *In the official BradyGames strategy guide, the M1014 is incorrectly shown as the M14 on the weapon list. *Strangely, if a Grip attachment is applied, the grip disappears in the reloading animation, and the M1014 is reloaded as if it did not have a grip. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In the Create-A-Class image, the M1014's trigger is not visible. *The M1014 has an unusable flashlight attached in front of the hand guard. *In the "Museum", there is an M1014 with Arctic Camouflage, while in multiplayer camouflage cannot be applied to any secondary weapon without hacking or modding. *The iron sights on the M1014 are misaligned, similar to the Desert Eagle, M9, and M93 Raffica's. *Despite the fact that the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1014 does not have the spare rounds on the receiver, the pickup icon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 still shows the spare shells. The flashlight located right under the hand guard is also not present. *When playing the German version, the M1014 is called "M4" in Create-A-Class. However, in-game it says M1014. ru:M1014 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Shotguns Category:Call of Duty Online Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Shotguns